


Predator

by Lady Anubis (Anubis)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: #Drama, #Historical, #Yaoi, #anime, #boyslove, #cielphantomhive, #cielxsebastian, #darkfiction, #demons, #fanfiction, #kuroshitsuji, #lemon, #mystery, #sebastianmichaelis, #serialkiller, #slash, #thriller, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anubis/pseuds/Lady%20Anubis
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive is forced to become a bait when small workers appear dead, victims of a serial killer. Will the perfect butler be able to protect you this time?
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 10
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Predador](https://archiveofourown.org/works/113632) by [Lady Anubis (Anubis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anubis/pseuds/Lady%20Anubis). 



Prologue

The starless night with the moon covered by clouds lends a dreary atmosphere to the streets of old London. The dense fog hides people who pass by in a hurry, leaving their miserable homes for the factories, fear more than anything the sound of the whistle, indicates that the shift begins and that they may lose a minute of their hard-earned salary.  
A slight man moves on, lightly, without noticing anyone around him. Just think of the machine that will operate, on the exhausting day, of the stale bread you take for lunch ... The things of your everyday reality, which never includes celebrations, world fairs and events that mark the end of the century, which pass away from the eyes of the common man, the worker, the poor.  
And lost in the mundane thoughts of his daily life, the man turns into an obscure alley, on the shortcut he takes when he needs to get to work earlier. As soon as he turns the corner, he trips over something, going to the floor, his lunch box rolls, the bread falls into a puddle of dirty water. The worker gets up angrily, determined to kick what knocked him down, but when he gets close he is faced with the terrifying scene.  
A boy lies lying on a pile of garbage, his eyes open but expressionless, his cadaverous pallor, his bluish lips. The poor man is frightened, he runs desperately down the busy street, the day is already clear, the sound of the factory whistle drowns out his screams of terror. Soon he meets a policeman, attentive to the coming and going of passers-by, late workers run and tired prostitutes walk slowly to the last sip before returning home.  
Almost unable to speak, fear and tiredness take your breath away, the little man explains to the guard what he found, making the police squeak whistle in the air in an instant, which cuts through the fog that is beginning to dissipate. Both run, pimps and punguistas hide in the last shadows, for they fear that they are the targets of the persecution. The policeman enters the alley, stakes in front of the sad sight, the child thrown as something disposable, a reminder that in London that is preparing to welcome the new century soon, not all are of equal importance.  
The unemployed crowd to see what happened, more police come to the place, all forming the depressing picture common to the metropolises. Among the curious, some rare tears are shed, people so used to violence and misery that they are not even shocked, much less pity the poor nameless child, without someone who mourns his death.  
ooOoo  
Ciel's blue eyes slowly open, still sweating from the night of troubled dreams, as always populated by the terrible memories of a past that is not as distant as he would like. It is hard to get used to the light, the slender figure of the butler Sebastian, in a way shakes him, because he was more than present in nightmares.  
\- Uhm ... Sebastian ... - Try to wake up better, keep the bad feelings from the night away. - Is it time to wake up? It seems so early!  
\- It's half past seven, young master. - The man watches him, already waiting for the annoyed expression that soon appears, because waking up early is something that the boy hates. - I'm sorry to wake you up at this hour, but ... A messenger from the queen left an urgent letter.  
\- Ah yes ... - He says without much desire to complain. - What time to arrive!  
The young count sits on the bed, waiting for Sebastian to perform the ritual every day ... Refresh him, dress him and put him on ... Everything as it has always been done for him and always will be. Watch as the man finishes tying his shoelaces, the delicacy with which he treats him always contrasts with his nature.  
\- You do not consider it unworthy for someone with your power? - The violet eyes turn to him. - Having to do these things?  
\- Young master ... - He opens a cold, almost frightening smile. - I'll serve you ... As the contract says ... That's all.  
The boy gets up quickly, without even looking at himself in the mirror, because he knows that Sebastian always makes him impeccable.  
\- I'll have my breakfast at the office. - Walk towards the door, without looking at him. - So I already see what is so urgent in that letter.  
\- As you wish. - He sees him leave the room, the smile still on his face, the thought lost in the strange reason of the master's question. - Interesting ...  
ooOoo  
The handsome man, with fine features, calmly pours the tea with cream, two pinches of cinnamon and three lumps of sugar, exactly the way Ciel likes so much in the morning, but his eyes focus on the young man's expression-filled face as he reads the Letter.  
\- Is it something serious, young master? - Asks to see him stop, place the letter on his lap and remain with his gaze still in the void.  
\- Yes ... Another serial killer ... - He still remembers the experience of facing 'The Ripper' and the harmful consequences for his already injured heart.  
\- Does he attack women too? - Try to get more information, but do not want to become nosy.  
Ciel looks back at him, wants to share with someone the burden that sometimes seems so heavy. After all, he was created apart from any and all suffering, always oblivious to the pain that exists in the real world. Suddenly he was thrown from the dream into the total nightmare, now it is the purge for all the ailments that displease the ‘sensitive’ eyes of the queen. And at such a young age, he is already exposed to brutal things like this ... The harsh reality thrown in his lap with the order to solve it at any price.  
\- We will have to move ... - Tries to smile a sad smile, but even that can not do anymore. - Would you teach me how to do things alone?  
\- What? - I could expect anything but that. - But why, young master?  
The count gets up and walks to the window, watching the horizon. It often feels like a plaything in the hands of the sovereign, but that has been the role of the Phantomhives, since the early days of the Empire, even before the lineage that led Victoria to be the only heir to the throne, even imagining that she would ever come to rule him. .  
\- This monster kills boys ... Little workers ... - Glimpses Finny enjoying himself while enjoying the sun in the mansion's garden. - Dead and abandoned on the street like garbage.  
\- But the master is not thinking of ... - Never imagined him taking something like this almost as if it were personal.  
\- Yes, Sebastian. - His voice comes out almost in a whisper. - I'll be a bait ... It's the only chance we get the guy.  
\- But how are you sure it will attract you? - This is extremely dangerous and something in the heart of the demon says it can go wrong. - There are thousands of child workers in London ...  
He turns back to his faithful servant, leans against the window, still too wrapped up in what he has read.  
\- He has attacked children who work at MY factory, Sebastian. - The noble boy feels a twinge in his stomach. - Boys my age, like me ... Do you understand the reason for my efforts?  
Sebastian Michaelis watches him, once again impressed by the strength of character of someone so young, thrown into a brutal world, desperate to the point of surrendering his soul in exchange for revenge. But even if his motives don't seem noble, even on those occasions, the demon who will feed on him one day, feels that there is no selfishness in his actions. Even at death, if there was no contract, I would lose that spirit to some angel who would take him to paradise.  
"It would be a big waste!" - Imagine yourself losing possession of such a noble soul.  
\- Do you think someone might be sending a message to the master? - The answer is obvious, but you need to ask this question to help the boy put the danger even more in perspective.  
\- I don't know ... - Speak, kicking the carpet lightly, concentrate on that, not the butler. - But I need to find out.  
\- Are you sure it's just curiosity? - Try to provoke the little one who hides his feelings so well. - Or do you feel responsible for these miserable boys, who are exploited in your factory and still killed instead?  
Ciel's reaction is clear. His eyes go up, the confusion of feelings clear on his face, but the mask of absolute coldness is lifted and fixed before the man who serves him, as if he could never let on that he has a heart, that he cares for something beyond of your revenge.  
\- Stop foolishness, Sebastian! - His voice comes out high-pitched, a tone higher than normal, which reveals his nervousness. - I just want to find out why this killer is attacking me.  
\- Of course, young master. - I smiled again, you know very well when Ciel lies, then you bow almost ironic. - I will organize everything to prepare for our new mission.  
He leaves, under the boy's gaze, who hopes to have tricked the demon who serves him. You cannot fail, not in front of him, because your goal requires strength and courage, you cannot afford to be just a boy.  
But his thoughts fly away, he is among the dozens of boys like him who work hard to maintain their luxury. And for a moment, imagine what it would be like if you weren't lucky enough to be born in a wealthy house, with a noble title. You could be stuck in a miserable life, working hard for a few coins a month and ... You can't even see yourself in such a situation. But his 'luck' was also his undoing, because he took his family, his innocence, his happiness ... So ... Who can say he is more unhappy? Him or any of those boys?  
\- What nonsense! - Tell yourself. - What's the use of thinking about it? I must act ... And fast!  
OoOoo  
The distinctive carriage stops just outside the White Chapel slum, the same one where ‘Jack’ killed his victims. Ciel looks up at the dark sky, the late afternoon sun shrouded in smoke from nearby factories. The buzz of people who circulate in the streets makes your stomach turn, because you are faced with a difficult test ... One more in your short life.  
\- There's still time to go back. - Sebastian says, sees the concern on the boy's serious face. - We can think of another way.  
\- Not! - He is tired of the insistence of the butler, who seems to forget that he is not a person to go back on his decisions. - Let's go.  
Both get out of the carriage, recommend that the coachman take her back to the family's London mansion. Their clothes are very simple, they match the identities they created. From now on they can no longer flaunt the ways they came from, they will walk into the neighborhood, worn clothes and shoes, the posture of those who face the harshness of a worker's life.  
Sebastian holds his suitcase and reaches for Ciel's hand, but the young master takes it back, despite the weight, determined to make it convincing. They then walk down the narrow street, then enter an alley, find it difficult to get used to the unpleasant odor of open sewage. Soon they are at the door, the butler carefully opens it, lets the boy in, looks around before closing it.  
\- So here we are. - Ciel says putting the heavy suitcase on the floor, disguises how it left his hand red.  
\- Are you sure you want to do this? - The butler cannot understand the boy's insistence on putting himself in such a situation.  
\- Have. - Sit on the hard bed, the straw mattress badly distributed forms a hole in the middle. - I just don't know why you insist on asking me that. Won't you take my soul anyway?  
The demon prefers not to respond to the provocation, he sits on the other side of the bed, places his suitcase on top of it and carefully unpacks it, settles his clothes in one of the drawers of the small old dresser. He gets up and takes the master's suitcase, does the same, a disturbing silence between them.  
\- I'll prepare something to eat. - Walk to the small stove, search a wooden box beside it, carried by someone who sent it before they arrived.  
The boy sits on the bed, a dark shadow over his head, as if all the weight of the world is crushing him, fear disguised in the form of seriousness, but ... Sebastian knows this soul ... The little one thinks of everything who lived, the memories clear in his mind and constantly haunt him.  
\- You can come, young master. Dinner is ready. - Place a plate of thin soup and a piece of bread on the small table. - It's too little. I'll buy more groceries tomorrow.  
\- Buy little. - Says while sitting in front of the plate. - For all intents and purposes we are workers and we have to look like that.  
The boy takes the spoon to his mouth, the taste delicious, despite the lack of ingredients. But Sebastian remains standing there by his side and that for the first time since they met bother him. He looks at the man, shakes his head and looks at the plate again.  
\- Sit down, Sebastian. - Speak without even looking at him. - There is no need for all this reverence.  
The butler sits in the chair, facing the master, somewhat uncomfortable with this unusual intimacy in their relationship. Since they closed the contract, he has served the capricious boy as a puppy, always ready to obey orders, even if he questions the need for all this just to devour that soul.  
\- You never feel hungry, Sebastian? - Ciel feels the need to fill the desolation of this place by talking to the only person who shares it with him. - I don't think I've ever seen you eat anything.  
\- Young master ... I don't eat ... Well ... - How to explain without looking disgusting? - The same 'food' as you.  
\- But ... Since we met ... - The count knows very well that this demon is a devourer of souls. - Have you ever eaten ... from someone?  
\- No. - The demon himself is embarrassed to talk about it. - I'm waiting for ...  
\- My soul, isn't it? - That prospect saddens him less than he imagined.  
Sebastian gets up and goes to the single bed, arranges the covers for the hour when the master goes to bed, clearly escapes the conversation that shouldn't even have started. He feels very hungry, in fact, but he decided 'that night' that he would wait as long as necessary to enjoy the best meal he will have in his entire existence. But why say that to the boy, scare him with the certainty that he will never be reunited with his parents, his essence ceasing to exist to delight the refined palate of a greedy demon.  
She watches him sitting at the table, he seems so small for the load he carries, but he tries to put those thoughts of compassion out of his head. They are just two beings with hearts full of bad feelings, who closed a deal sealed with blood ... With the blood also of the devil worshipers who used Ciel as their sacrifice. He still thinks of the strength of spirit of the little boy, outraged, humiliated and destroyed, who anticipated his executioners and offered his own blood, which others poured out, to attract him to the pact that united them.  
The boy deposits the spoon inside the plate, gets up in absolute silence, lost in dark thoughts. He stops in front of the small hut window, seeing how the parade of exhausted workers and miserable children differs too much from that view of the mansion. And lost in memories of the past and expectations of the future, the day gives way to the night, Ciel without realizing how Sebastian does not take his eyes off him, sitting on the bed.  
\- I need to teach the master the basics. - See when the boy turns to him. - What do you want to learn?  
\- I don't know what a beginner worker would do in my factory ... - Actually, you can't imagine what your company is like inside.  
\- As it is a weaving, perhaps the most specialized work is done by the most experienced. - Sebastian himself does not imagine what happens in a factory. - We can start with the broom. I think newbies should take care of cleaning.  
The man gets up, picks up the old broom in the corner of the tiny kitchen and hands it to the boy. I smirked when I saw him holding her awkwardly, his hand too close to the end of the cable.  
\- Don't be laughing at me. That butler's sarcastic expression always drives him crazy. - Come and teach me what to do.  
\- If you wish ... - His angry face amuses him too much.  
Sebastian stands behind the boy, runs his fingers slowly over his small arms, holds his warm hands, in stark contrast to the cold of his. Position them on the broom handle, show the movement to be made. But this close proximity disturbs him, tempts him to get even closer, sticking his body to that of the boy. That involving warmth, the aroma that comes from his black hair, the slightly wheezing breath ... They make the man bend slightly, his lips touch the small ear. You don't know what this is ... Maybe the voracious desire to eat ... No ... You want it any other way ... Feel reactions in that human body you use that you never thought you would be able to ...  
The young count gets goose bumps when the cold fingers touch his skin, initially thinks of it as repulsion to the demon who uses this body that is not his. But he soon realizes that the proximity bothers him in another way. He lowers his head, keeping an eye on the hands that correct his position on the broom handle. When feeling the bigger body touching his, the sensations of the skin, normal in the pre-adolescents are manifested, the light touch on his ear makes him accommodate himself, as if he gave him the security and affection of which has felt deprived for a long time.  
\- I think the master already understood. - He says, walking away abruptly. - Better rest. We will leave at dawn.  
Ciel's gaze follows him, he doesn't understand why Sebastian is clearly shaken, he unconsciously feels frustrated by the separation. He stands there for a few minutes, holds the broom and sees the butler put on his coat and walk out the door, leaving him alone.  
\- What the hell gave him? - Try to understand, but give up.  
He takes off his own clothes with some difficulty, puts on his nightgown, glad that he managed to learn the basics of personal care at the mansion. You then lie in bed uncomfortably, you feel exhausted, but without sleep. It is so early yet and you are excited about what will happen the next day. You know it will be a totally different reality ... You will live a life that is not yours and ... Maybe it is what frightens you most of all. Before I was prepared to deal with everything, but what to do in a world so different from yours? He feels lost like the day he found himself a prisoner, a toy in that man's hands ...  
\- I better sleep. - You don't want to relive the past again. - I won't wait for him!  
He settles his head on the uncomfortable pillow, but, contrary to what he thinks, sleep comes quickly, almost instantly being captive by the nightmares that plague him every night.  
ooOoo  
The darkness of the night hides the terrible being that wanders in search of food. Men and women pass by the place where they hide, but none of these souls attracts him ... His hunger wants more ... Something better. He desires nobility of spirit, character and honor, but that does not exist among the unemployed, drunk and prostitutes who are the only people who occupy the streets at this hour. Ordinary men, fathers and tired mothers are long in their beds, resting to work the next day.  
Not that I have the illusion that this simple distinction of social roles defines the quality of the soul ... It is that these nocturnal beings have long since ceased to have hope, the spice that makes them more appetizing.  
And in the face of his fasting he knows that he threatens to fail. It becomes more and more human, like the body it took on, let itself be carried away by the feelings that the demons have already forgotten that exist. You almost desperately need to devour something that reminds you of your nature, that reminds you of the savagery that makes you so powerful and feared.  
Then he sees a woman crossing her path, a missionary with her little Bible under her arm, hoping to save some of the lost souls that circulate around White Chapel. And the smell of his good and positive feelings, the desire to dedicate himself to others attracts him like the fly in the sugar. He then decides to follow her, see how he moves quickly through the dark alleys of the largest city in the world. He desires it, with the voracity of the hungry animal that it is and always will be.  
Then set the trap, put yourself ahead on the path you are following, prepared to meet her in the darkness of the alley ahead and devour her immortal soul. He waits anxiously, breathing hard, his pointed teeth saliva in anticipation ... But when he sees her turning the corner he feels a shiver, a man has his arm around her, they kiss frantically, they cling like two animals in heat. An immense disappointment takes hold of him, advances on lovers and feeds on pure hunger, without any pleasure.  
He walks away from the two bodies lying on the street without hesitation, feels a bad taste in his mouth, a deep dissatisfaction in his core. After meeting Ciel Phantomhive, any food seems unworthy, without grace, as if that had changed something inside him ... For before he devoured the most hideous sinner, then licking his lips to taste even better.  
\- What's happening to me? - The grotesque voice changes gradually, becomes calm and gentle when Sebastian appears, coming out of the dark of the alley into the light of the busy street, where he almost runs into a very well-dressed man who comes down from his carriage. - What are you doing to me, damn boy?


	2. A Leap into Reality - Part 1

** Chapter 1 - A Leap into Reality - Part 1 **

\- Young master ... - Sebastian shakes him carefully, regrets having to do it after the troubled night that he knows the nightmares have given the boy. - It's time to wake up.

\- Ahm? - The blue eyes glimpse the night still present outside the house, turn on his side and cover himself again. - It's still dark ...

\- But that's how it is. - The butler smiles, amuses himself when he realizes how the task of getting used to reality will be much more difficult than the boy imagined. - We still wake up in the dark, as we have to be at the factory very early.

Despite being exhausted, the little one slowly gets up, still staggering, more to show this man that he will not fail and give up. He dresses almost automatically, encounters some difficulties, but manages to do it himself, while Sebastian takes care of preparing something to eat.

\- Did you set everything up to start today? - Ciel looks at himself in the small mirror, after washing his face in the big white bowl and is startled by his sloppy appearance.

\- Yes. As the master ordered. - Sebastian says as he arranges things on the small table. - We are brothers from the countryside. I used the names you recommended and got us both jobs at your factory.

\- Perfect. - As always there is not a word of gratitude, only the recognition of a job well done.

Ciel does not even think about the possibility of thanking him, since he is under the terms of the contract, where his soul will be the best reward. His mind is still on recent events, the reason someone gives himself to all this work just to provoke him. You are aware that everything can be a trap and that you are falling into it on purpose. But for this very reason that this demon is there by his side, prepared to prevent the murderer from managing to kill him, giving the subject the false illusion that the little one surrenders innocent, victim of his own curiosity.

\- Young master ... Come on. - The perfect butler sits in one of the chairs, thus avoiding the need for Ciel to order him to do so.

The Count walks and stands in his place, carefully drinks hot tea, observes the bread and butter that the morning menu boils down to, far from being the breakfast he is used to.

\- I'm sorry we have just that. - Sebastian imagines that once again Ciel will know what it is to feel hungry, the next meal is only at lunchtime. - Today I will provide some eggs ... 

\- Don't worry, Sebastian. - The boy remembers what it was like to be kept for days caged, deprived of food ... How it was to hear his stomach growl for the first time ... - I have to get used to it. I hope the killer doesn't take long to act.

This possibility worries the demon more than it demonstrates, as they have no idea what game the killer is preparing, using the poor miserable children as bait. It can be anyone, because after all the Phantomhive have many enemies and Ciel himself has already made many others. Depending on the reasons, the stratagem may go on for longer than he believes the boy would endure in the face of this harsh reality.

\- We better go, young master. - He says, finally, he doesn't want to think about the many things that can go wrong. - We can't be late on the first day.

Both wear their coats, being engulfed by the morning cold when they leave through the door, a strong fog still makes the environment dismal and sad. They walk hurriedly, lunchboxes with a snack of bread and meat, prepared by the butler at the mansion, so that the first day would not be so difficult. But soon they find themselves mixed up with confusion, with people running and the police whistle blows loudly.

The little Count approaches worried, something inside of him tells him that the terror continues. It pushes some curious men and women around the sad scene of violence that the police are investigating. And between his arms he glimpses the figure of Aberlin, the Scotland Yard policeman who knows him, standing in front of some guards, asking them to drive away the curious. He then decides to keep himself hidden from the crowd, but he still manages to see the little dark boy, lying on the sidewalk as if he were asleep, eyes open expressionless, his lips blue ... Everything as before. He walks away and approaches the butler, who is waiting for him outside the tumult.

\- He killed one more time. - Ciel says sad, but tries to disguise the range of feelings that corrodes him.

\- I think I ran into the killer yesterday ... - The demon speaks when thinking about the night before. - It was this way ... Getting out of a carriage.

\- What?! - That totally takes you by surprise. - Why do you think it was him?

\- I don't know ... - Sebastian's mind seems to wander. - Now that I realize that he ... He smelled like death ... As if he were hungry.

\- But ... So ... - The conclusions come to mind. - If he got out of a carriage ... It must be someone ...

\- He is not a simple worker ... Or any resident of that neighborhood. - Michaelis knows exactly what the Count thinks. - It's someone who has some money ... Or a lot. 

He sees the workers leave the scene of the crime and walking in a hurry, the devil realizes that the hour is running and they need to continue.

\- Young master ... - Speak, lightly touch the boy's arm, still thoughtful. - Let's be late.

\- You're right! But ... Sebastian ... - Looks at him seriously. - Better stop calling me ‘master’ ... From now on we’re just brothers.

He just nods, knows that Ciel's request is essential to complete the disguise. They continue in a hurry, follow the flow of workers who have had their daily dose of violence and now go to hide in the factory ... Where violence has another face ... Where it becomes legal.

**ooOoo**

The first impression when entering a weaver is not very encouraging. The noise of the looms is deafening, huge belts run overhead, bringing energy from the furnaces that burn coal all day, the dust in suspension makes the air almost unbreathable. But the workers seem oblivious to the unhealthy environment, they move in agitation in order to take on their daily and repetitive tasks.

\- Sebastian ... - Ciel looks at that huge shed, his eyes wide with surprise, because he never imagined it would be so. - This is hell!

\- No, young master. - I smiled, watching everything. - I can guarantee that hell is much worse.

Even if the boy had something to say about that statement, he keeps it to himself, still too anxious about what he will face in this poorly lit and unpleasant place. In fact, he is afraid ... An almost paralyzing fear, like the one he felt when he woke up in a cage, chained and hungry, the image of his dead parents still etched in his memory. But you still need to move on, because the devil at your side judges you every day ... He is always there waiting for him to fail, to let himself be carried away by the childhood that has barely ended or the adolescence that has not even begun ... Despite the pact, he expects him to be a weakling, to give up his revenge, but ... he can't.

\- You know what your orders are, Sebastian. - He says as if he feels nothing, the coldness in simple words that he is used to mechanically repeating.

\- Yes, I know ... But ... - The enigmatic eyes turn to the boy. - You know you don't have to prove anything to anyone ... Not even me.

The young Count is paralyzed, he sees in that face that the devil knows what he thinks, what he feels, the reason for not going back. He feels invaded, deprived of it, but he decides to pretend he doesn't see the signs, that he doesn't know his intention with those words.

\- I don't ... - His face shows impatience, his expression more common. 

Before he can continue the two are interrupted by a big, unshaven man, a failed attempt to dress well reveals that he must have some leadership position, accompanied by a tall, thin red-haired boy, who is probably about sixteen .

\- So you are the two hired brothers. - The rude man does not seem happy with the new acquisitions. - They should have arrived earlier. Now they will lose half a day's wages for starting their shift late.

\- But ... We are on time. - Ciel speaks, indignant.

\- Look here, you skinny boy ... - The guy approaches the boy dangerously, his hand rises slightly as if he wants to slap him, but soon gives up when he sees the expression of false calm on the 'brother's face ' bigger. - Those are the rules around here. Five minutes late is half a day off ... With a longer delay, you miss Sunday. Boss's orders!

The boy wants to answer, to put the guy in his place, but Sebastian's touch on his arm reminds him of the disguise. So, like it or not, the damn big guy is the one who dictates the orders and has to obey.

\- You ... - Look at Sebastian, something bothers him in that look. - Follow me. We need someone to carry the pieces of fabric ... Although you look a little weak ...

\- You would be surprised by my strength. - Michaelis's smile is disturbing.

\- Ah yes ... - It is best not to doubt, turn to the red-haired boy. - Take the skinny runt to supply the looms.

\- Yes sir. - The red-haired boy shows the greatest obedience in the world, while watching the man walk away with Sebastian. - That idiot! The boss is found here.

He looks at the boy beside him, a smile soon appears, extends his hand to greet him.

\- My name is Lucas O'Malley ... I was in charge of training him. - Shake the hand Ciel holds out to you. - Wow! You never seem to have done heavy lifting.

\- Why do you say that? - The Count worries about that statement, wishing to keep his cover.

\- Your hand ... - The brunette pulls it instantly, leaving Lucas's in the air. - There are no calluses ... The skin is as soft as a baby's.

\- Well ... I ... - You don't know what to say to justify that. - My family...

\- You don't have to explain yourself to me ... - I smirked, patted him on the shoulder. - By the way ... What's your name?

\- Thomas ... Tom Sawyer. - Mentally apologizes to Mark Twain for borrowing his character's name. - My family ... When my parents died, we lost everything.

\- I understand. - The little redhead, holds Ciel's hand again. - Let's get to work. Before the supervisor comes looking for us.

The boys walk between looms, in silence, more from the frightened Count than from the extrovert Lucas.

\- Looms are handled by older women and girls. - The young Irishman tries to break the ice. - They need some strength, but thinner fingers. Men do the heavy lifting ... Or are they mechanics, the workers with the best pay around here.

\- And how can we become mechanics? - He is curious to better understand the functioning of one of the factories that sustains his wealth.

\- You would have to become the apprentice of one of them, but ... - His expression closes. - They choose only the boys ... whom they like ...

\- As well? - The red-haired boy's expression already answers your question. - And they demand ... Favors in return?

\- Not all ... Don't get me wrong ... Some are very good ... - Try to undo the bad impression you had. - But some can be quite bad ...

They pass through the spinning mill, where children between seven and ten years old keep the machines turning the cotton threads into hasty lines, their little fingers repair those that come loose and break the production sequence.

\- Here are the children, because work needs small hands. - I smiled at some of them, who reciprocate, despite keeping their attention on their tiring work. - Some are so exhausted that they sleep hidden under the machines ... But the supervisor knows how to use the stick on lazy people.

As much as he wanted to say something, Ciel just nods, feels a lump in his throat, but tries to stay focused on what he does in this place.

\- What about the dead boys? - Try to ask without much interest so as not to arouse suspicion. - I heard they worked here.

\- I knew most of them. - Lucas is serious, an immense sadness passes through his eyes. - The boy they found in the alley was my neighbor. I worked in carding ... I was about six years old.

\- Carding? - It feels strange to feel that the numbers of the dead become people.

\- This is where the younger children are ... They unravel the cotton to send it to the spinning mill. - He stands strangely beside Ciel when passing by some of the mechanics. - Watch out for these four guys ... They are dangerous.

The blue eyes turn to the subjects involved in the repair of a large machine that moves the main belt, the face of one of them turns to observe it. That expression makes the boy's stomach contract, pure evil analyzes him as if he were a rare animal. He looks away, hurriedly following the red-haired boy who is already heading for the back of the wiring.

Soon the two are faced with stacks of thread cones of the most varied colors, all placed in a way that other boys can pick up and carry them towards the end of the corridor.

\- This will be your job. - Stop with Ciel in front of the pile of cones. - You stay near the back of the looms, down the hall. Observe which colors are ending and come here to get more. There are some girls who exchange the cones.

\- Ok, I get it. - He is even relieved that it is not so difficult. - It doesn't look complicated.

\- I hope everything works out, Tom. - Lucas smiles excitedly. - See you at lunch.

And as he was instructed, the young Count walks and places himself at the back of the immense looms, where dozens of thread cones are being unrolled as the fabrics come out ready at the top of the machine. He stands next to two more boys, who talk animatedly with three girls, who still remain attentive to work.

\- You're the new boy, aren't you? - One of the girls, the one with the red hair, says approaching him.

\- Yes I am. - He prefers not to talk much, he is not used to making friends. - I started today.

\- Phoebe ... - The dark-haired girl calls the little blonde, the three stay around Ciel, who is clearly uncomfortable with this. - He doesn't look like that boy who worked here ... What was his name?

\- Silvester ... - The blonde says after thinking for a while.

\- No ... It was Peter ... - The redhead says categorically. - But ... Where did he go to the factory?

\- You are an idiot, Barbie! - The brunette seems saddened by the truth. - It was he who died first ... You know ... That killer who has been killing boys ...

\- Oh, really! - Barbie is extremely flushed. - You're right, Louise.

Ciel follows the conversation with difficulty, amazed at how girls can talk so much. But this information given by them is interesting, as it confirms their suspicions.

\- So he looked like me? - Question to Louise, who seems the most attentive to the details.

\- It could even be your brother! - Speaks excited to get the attention of the young boy with such a beautiful face. - Actually ... All the boys were similar ... At least that's what they say.

\- And do you know when Peter disappeared? - This is something that no police report cited.

\- It can only be at the factory. - Phoebe also wants his attention. - This is a turmoil ... Nobody would see anything.

The red-haired girl comes closer to him, touches his black hair, shiny and silky. That touch makes him retreat, not used to being harassed like that by girls ... Well ... Maybe not so much, because Elisabeth, his 'bride', manages to be quite inconvenient.

\- You are different from the boys here ... - Barbie is the most daring. - Even dressed like them ... You ...

\- What happened to your eye? - The blonde points to the eye patch, facing him.

\- An accident ... - Ciel wishes to get rid of the girls who seem to be closer to him.

\- Hey! - The voice of one of the other boys is heard, interrupting the chattering girls. - The cones ... Get back to work!

The three quickly turn to the looms, check which cones are almost running out and approach the boys who make up the team with each one. Louise, the brunette, stands next to Ciel and asks him for five blue and two white cones, which makes the boy run hurriedly to the stock location.

Look carefully at the cones, now they look much bigger than you thought before, take the ones you should take and arrange them in two piles, making your job easier. But as much as he divides the weight, the boy never had to carry anything, it seems immensely heavy, it becomes difficult to get to the looms back.

Already tired in the first activity inside the factory, the Count sits on the floor for a few minutes, wants water, but does not see any place where he can drink. Then he stays there, the dust lifted by the loom making him cough.

\- The first days are the most difficult ... - A blond boy leans against the wall, next to him. - Then you get used to it.

\- I hope ... - Little Phantomhive really hopes to catch this killer well before he gets used to all of it ... Long before.

**ooOoo**

For a long time, which seems to drag on, Ciel continues his task. He feels his arms ache, as well as his legs, not to mention the stomach that complains of hunger. He has lost count of how many times he has traveled that corridor in search of cones, although he admits that after a few times the work is almost automatic.

The work gradually transforms the human relationship that he had before when talking to the girls, into a component of the machines, as if each of them were just a piece of the great gear that produces the wealth that comes out of this factory. And with that feeling about him, Ciel almost forgets that such a fortune produced goes to his hands ... He is the final recipient of these children's sweat.

The boy walks up and down the corridor, oblivious to everything, focused only on what he does, without even thinking about the reason for being there. But his constant movement is then stopped, the body of a large man stands in front of him, preventing him from proceeding. The blue eyes then look up, catch a glimpse of the evil face of the mechanic who had stared at him earlier.

\- Can I help you with anything, sir? - As much as he may fear that man, Ciel is incredibly calm. - I need to continue my work.

\- You are new here ... - There is great malice in the mechanic's voice. - I came to welcome you.

\- No need, sir. - The boy tries to go around the guy, but he surrounds him against the wall, his arms surrounding him.

\- Who said you can choose ?! - The brute approaches the small body.

\- I wouldn't do that if I were you. - The boy's face holds a certain malice, as if he wished to see him regret it. - My brother wouldn't like it.

\- What?! - The man's laughter comes out spontaneous and sarcastic, despite feeling uncomfortable with the strange expression on the face that must have been terrified. - That skinny one!

\- It's just me saying ... 'I need you, Sebastian' ... - I smiled in response to the man's mockery. - And he comes here to put you inside out.

\- HAHAHAHAHA ... That would be ... - You don't understand why the boy was so calm. - Funny ... to see him try.

\- Excuse me ... - A boy's voice surprises them both and when they turn, they look at Lucas, a worried expression on his thin face. - Mr. Nichols ... The supervisor is coming ...

The man says nothing, just walks away and runs to the middle of the looms, and then Sebastian appears out of nowhere. The butler looks around, sees only the young master and the boy who accompanied him at the entrance.

\- What happened ... Ahm ... Tom ...? - Michaelis has a hard time getting used to this intimacy, but right now he really cares about the lack of an emergency to resolve.

\- You took too long this time, Sebastian! - The young Count says it more to provoke him, as if it gave him a certain pleasure to see a flaw in the perfection of the butler ... And he knows that it bothers the demon inside him too much. - The guy has already run away! Lucas saved me.

Sebastian's eyes slowly turn towards the red-haired boy, a real hatred for him, as if he had stolen something that belongs to him. A strange feeling takes possession of his being, the human body he uses undergoes a physical alteration, with an increase in heart rate and a bad feeling in his stomach ... As if a tight knot was tied in it. He just knows that right now he wants to destroy the ‘red-haired savior’ much more than the attacker.

\- Lucky I am passing by ... - Lucas smiles at Moreninho, oblivious when looking at himself. - Nichols doesn't usually joke.

\- I don't believe in luck. - Sebastian says dryly, approaches the master. - You ... Are you sure you're okay?

Something about the butler's attitude bothers young Phantomhive, who nods to him affirmatively, but with his hand asks him to go back to work and walk away. At that moment, their eyes cross and ... He can't define what he sees there ... Something he doesn't know, but it disturbs him. And when he sees him walking away, something inside of himself reproaches him for being so rude to him, but ... He shakes his head trying to stop thinking about it, because he is a demon and has no feelings to be hurt. .

\- Your brother would not have been a match for Nichols. - Lucas says wryly, watching the tall, handsome man walk away.

\- He would have minced the guy! - Ciel says proudly, even if he doesn't understand why. - My ... Brother becomes a ‘demon’ to defend me.

\- If you say ... - Lucas smiles and puts his arm around the little boy's shoulders. - I was coming to get you for lunch ... The whistle is going to blow.

The sharp sound of the whistle invades the factory, warns everyone that the machines can stop for fifteen minutes, the time that has to be enough to replenish them with energy. The children all gather close to where they work, open their lunch boxes and find food scarce, but eat in a hurry, in seconds everything is clean, without any crumbs.

Eating there dislikes Ciel, sitting on the floor, the powder in suspension seems to fall on everything, the snack prepared by Sebastian is quickly covered by it. But his hunger is so overwhelming that he cares little, devours the food as if it were his last meal. Soon he is already licking his fingers, he wants to enjoy even the butter that licks them.

\- Hummm ... It never looked so good! - He says leaning his head against the wall, closes his eyes, tries to forget that he is still hungry.

\- It must be difficult for you. - Lucas starts talking about it, after finishing his mother's stew.

\- Ahm ?! - Ciel fears he was unmasked.

\- Yeah ... Having lost your parents ... Being forced to change your life ... - Lucas sits on the floor, in front of the dark boy. - Good thing you still have your brother.

\- Really ... - Think if it is good to have Sebastian by your side, if your loneliness lessens.

\- It makes me think of our boss ... - The little redhead speaks, but is thoughtful.

\- W-what ?! Well ... - Try to maintain common self-control in yourself, but a little weakened by tiredness. - But why?

The freckled boy watches him, happy to be so well informed and to be able to show off a little to the younger boy.

\- I don't know if you know, but the owner of this factory is a boy ... - He gets up, almost pompous, he wants to give more expressiveness to his words. - About our age.

\- Oh yeah! ... - The young Count even has fun with the boy's way, even if having fun is not very common in his behavior.

\- He has it all ... In addition to many other factories ... He is a Count or something ... - His face is saddened. - But she lost her parents in a fire ... And there's no one else ...

Ciel swallows hard, expecting anything but hearing from the little worker's mouth his drama summed up in so few words.

\- But although he is so rich ... Imagine how sad it must be to be alone in the world ... So much loneliness ... - Lucas seems really penalized by this situation. - In the end ... We are lucky ... More than him.

Little Phantomhive gets up quickly, feels a deep pain with those words, wants to run away so he can ...

 _"Not! I am not going to cry! I promised I would never again ... ”_ \- He thinks insistently, without realizing how the other boy's green eyes look at him.

\- Tom ... Something happened ... - The sound of the whistle interrupts him.

\- Need to go. - Ciel returns devastated to the looms, under the confused look of the redhead.

He never imagined that anyone could feel so sorry for him ... Despite the money. And even without even knowing him, that boy defined exactly what he feels. Loneliness ... A lot of loneliness ... As if all your wealth was more of a curse, because you are unable to fill the void in your soul.


	3. Chapter 1 - A Leap into Reality - Part 2

** Chapter 1 - A Leap into Reality - Part 2 **

A new ring of the whistle marks the expected departure, twelve hours elapsed between the entrance and the end of the working day. And if the workers arrive at the factory with the sun rising, they leave with it setting, they never see the daylight, besides that which enters through the few filthy windows.

Ciel meets Sebastian at the door, the rest of the staff practically around the butler dressed as a worker, as if he had become a celebrity. The boy approaches quietly, more than usual.

\- Okay ... - Whispers next to the boy. -... Young master?

\- Just ... Very tired. - Even if it's the truth, you know it's not just that. - But ... Why all this attention for you?

\- Ahhh ... - A maleficious victorious smile appears on his face. - Some idiots challenged me ... To see who carried the most weight ...

\- And by the way the result ... - You feel a certain pleasure with this competitive side of Sebastian, because he always plays knowing that he will win ... And he likes that.

\- The poor people had no chance. - The butler places his hand on the boss's back, protective, when he sees some mechanics coming out and watching them. - Let's go?

They go on in absolute silence, but there is something very profound between them, it seems to further widen the chasm that separates them. As much as the demon's nature cares little for the clear sadness on the tired face of the boy that Ciel is still, Sebastian really bothers about it. It is as if, even though he is there just to ensure that the agreement is fulfilled by both parties, he needs to see the master happy ... Even if he does not understand the reason for feeling this way.

Both walk side by side, silent, each lost in the new emotions they cannot deal with. The street is full of people, workers come back tired from work, some of the men stop for a drink in the pub, children play, even if they are exhausted ... After all, they are children, despite the industrial world forgetting that. And, surrounded by this tumult of voices, colors and smells, they don't even seem to be in London's poorest neighborhood.

\- These people ... They seem happy despite everything. - Sebastian says more to himself, amazed at how suffering does not corrupt this facet of humans. - Killers ... Violence ... Hard work ... Miserable wages ... Unhealthy ... And ... That stench ...

\- Don't feel guilty for not understanding, Sebastian. - Ciel responds, even though he knew that was not said to him. - I don't understand them either.

In the end, Lucas was right about the young boss he was talking about. The poor boy is an unhappy, lonely man, surrounded by all the wealth in the world, but unable to have that joy for ... 'being alive' ... Nothing more. And that realization makes the pain deep inside Ciel increase more and more.

They arrive at the hut where they live with the night already taking over the street, the stench receives them, but the boy doesn't even care about it anymore. They enter slowly, the butler goes to the stove and lights it to make dinner, while the boy sits on the bed, too tired for anything else. Put your hands on your knees and watch your palms, red and with some blisters, unaccustomed to heavy work.

\- I've been thinking ... - He talks to Sebastian, but without looking at him, still with his attention fixed on his own hands. - Since you don't get tired or sleep ... I think it would be interesting to take a walk at night ... Talk to people about the suspect you saw yesterday ... See if you can smell that smell again ...

\- I agree, young master. - Try to prepare a stew, thinking about lunch the next day. - I'll go out and investigate a little. Soon your dinner will be ...

When he turns to speak directly to the Count, he is already lying on the bed, overcome by the tiredness he is not used to. He approaches the bed, accommodates him better, but without waking him up, covers the small body with the thin blanket, considers that he should have allowed something heavier to be brought to the cold in that place.

_"So much unnecessary suffering!"_ \- You still think that this mission is a mistake, but you have to admit that all this determination makes it even more appetizing.

He touches her hands, notices how they are injured, goes to the suitcase he brought with him and passes a healing ointment that he always carries. Hold them between your fingers, massage the bruised palm lightly, follow your life line that is ... So short. And without thinking, he bends and kisses them, one and then the other, he wants them to heal for the next day, but he feels something too strong inside him to get up and face the sleeping face.

_"What is it?!"_ \- These human feelings look like roots taking over your nature, nothing to feel anything ... Much less for someone else. - _"What are you doing to me, damn boy!"_

He jumps up, arranges dinner things on the table, as a perfect butler should do and leaves, without even putting on his coat. You need to leave this place, laden with humanity ... You need to go back to the mansion, where coldness and lack of joy combine more with your purposes. Here, he is at great risk and is afraid of succumbing to him.

**ooOoo**

Sebastian's eyes watch the darkness of the streets, the movement of pimps, drunks and prostitutes stoke his hunger, but he has a purpose and is there to fulfill it. Some of these people would remember someone as distinct as the man they saw, for he seemed really out of place in the night routine of this dark and sad neighborhood. It is not that wealthy men do not attend it, because despite the Puritan speech inside their houses and churches, they later come to have fun with women who sell sex at a low price.

_"Typically human ..."_ \- The devil thinks he really is. - _“And it is these hypocrites who then fill the hell, demanding their rights! How fun it is to torture them! ”_

Then your keen sense of smell smells that same ... The smell of death makes your nostrils discover which way to go. He hurries along, catches a glimpse of the same well-dressed man on a deserted street as he prepares to attack the next victim. Follow him, but he seems to have noticed your presence, he walks even faster. Except that he is no match for the butler who sees him turn a corner and also does it, but he gets hit by someone, almost goes to the ground.

\- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh ... Sebby beautiful! - The red-haired creature dressed in red is clinging to its neck, its legs wrap around its waist. - Fate always making us meet!

\- Destiny! - Pushes the desperate reaper hard, throws him to the ground. - You are karma, that's right ... You idiot!

He looks at the street where the man had lost, he no longer smells the odor that identifies him. Surely he must be far away, probably after his next prey.

\- EW! - Grell Sutcliff gets up, cleans his clothes, but never taking his eyes off the butler. - So I can even think that you don't love me!

\- Ahm? Sebastian looks back at him. - Did you hit your head when you fell?

The reaper is flushed with the demon's gaze on him, heat rising through his body, really excited.

\- AHHHHH ... That look ... - Jumps over the demon once more, but he dodges and the redhead hits the wall. - AIIIII ...

Sebastian just watches him, coldly, falling with his face all scraped to the ground, still too nervous that this excited creature has hindered his pursuit. Capturing the killer could soon return to the Mansion's security.

\- Actually ... What is a reaper doing here? - Pull him by the jacket, making him stand.

\- Hummm ... Are you really wondering? - He feels that he has a bargaining instrument and that makes him smile. - I can tell you ... In exchange for a kiss ... But it has to be tongue!

Sebastian's next move is so fast that when Grell realizes, he is leaning against the wall behind him, the demon's hand around his neck, squeezing him firmly.

\- Will you tell me ... - The butler's malevolent smile shines. - And ... Without any ‘but’.

\- All right ... - He feels relief when the strong hand releases him, but a growing excitement at having been touched by him in this way. - I love it when you're mean!

\- And then? - Sebastian has no patience at the moment.

Grell throws back a lock of hair, checks the clothes that are all dirty and wrinkled after so many falls and knocks, but even that doesn't irritate him, being attacked by Sebby is better than any praise from Will, his boss ...

_"As if I know what it's like to be praised by him!"_ \- Laugh at the joke, look at the scissors that now replace your phallic sickle ... All because of your superior's lack of sense of humor.

\- I was sent here to fetch someone who is going to die ... What else would a reaper do in this dull land? - Look maliciously at the demon in front of you. - Of course, this ‘boring’ doesn’t include you ... Hot Sebby!

\- Are you the one who's been picking up the victims of the serial killer? - Ignore these insinuations of the exaggerated being completely.

\- Yeah ... My ‘beloved’ Will has a distorted sense of humor. - Kick a pebble near your foot. - Now every time a mob killer attacks in that city, he sends me ... As if he wants to provoke me.

\- And have you seen this man? - Note that the redhead has a questioning expression on his face. - The killer! We're talking about him.

\- AH ... That little thing that is killing your kid's look-alikes? - I smirked.

Once again, Grell's body crashes against the wall, his hand on his throat, hurting a lot, even if he can't kill him.

\- He's not ‘my kid’. - Sebastian looks more offended than Grell imagined he would be and that makes him smile even more viciously. - Ciel is my master ... And one day his soul will feed me.

\- Got it ... - The hand releases him again, much to his disappointment. - You just won't 'feed' on his body before it's time ... Wild sex just with me, you hear?

\- I won't waste my time anymore. - Michaelis starts to walk away.

\- Sebby ... I already saw the man. - You are pleased to see him turn towards you once again. - I've seen him before ... I just can't remember where. He already killed ... The body smells of death ...

Interesting to hear it from the reaper, so used to death that he would no longer even smell it. And ... Really ... Sebastian also recognizes the man from somewhere, but ... He can't remember.

\- Is he going to kill today? - You know that a reaper is tasked with searching for a soul at the time of death.

\- It will kill ... I don't know when. - The redhead seems to be looking for information somewhere in his confused mind, but he does not succeed in the face of so much chaos. - That's why I came soon ... When he does something, I'm already here.

He holds on to Sebastian's left arm before he can do anything to stop him. He hangs there, knees on the floor, inhales the perfume that the body he loves exhales, lightly licks the demon's strong hand.

\- I knew I would be lucky this time ... - Lick with greater intensity. - That I would find my prince charming ...

With a sudden movement of Sebastian's arm, the reaper flies in the air, which he feels as if in slow motion, the cloudy sky is no longer at the top and the ground soon receives his head with a strong impact noise.

\- AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ... - His scream is heard while flying in the air, even more when it hits the ground, where he lies, a little tearful. - I knew ... You love me ...

\- I've never seen anyone who likes to be beaten so much. - The butler says shaking his head. - But I like to taste raw meat ... And you ... It's far from that.

He turns around with a sarcastic smile on his face, finds it funny how that Grell's expression changes, still glued to the street pavement. This already leaves him with the feeling of revenge he needed, after the inconvenient redheaded creature had hindered his pursuit.

\- Of course you don't like ... - The reaper's voice comes loaded with pure sarcasm. - You prefer meat ... Young.

One last look of hatred turned in his direction is the only answer he receives, the demon's eyes glow in the dark as he moves away. For the second time that night he manages to take the demon out of the coldness he imposes himself on, a giggle echoes through the narrow, dark streets of White Chapel.

**ooOoo**

The coughing awakens Ciel, looks confused in sides and does not recognize the strange, cold and dimly lit room, a bad feeling dominates his body. He tries to return completely to consciousness, but it is complicated, as if he were unable to escape the numbness. Then you smell something you recognize, without finding out where it comes from. He pulls the blanket to cover himself, an incredible cold makes him shrink.

He realizes over time that he is in the miserable hut that serves as a cover for his new mission, only the lantern in the small kitchen barely illuminates the room. The odor ... That odor that awakens something in your memory, but ... Can not discern ... It comes from the blanket, from your hands ... But it is something that pleases you, that brings you security, although not explain the reason.

He gets up with some difficulty, more tired than he ever imagined to be, every muscle in his body hurts too much. He walks towards the table, his stomach growling, which increases when he opens the pot on the stove and catches a glimpse of the appetizing-looking stew. He picks up the plate that Sebastian left on the table, feels uncomfortable having to serve himself, sits down discouraged. He takes his fork to his mouth, realizes how cold the food is, but he doesn't even care about that mere detail, the hunger so great that he devours it in seconds.

Then you hear a noise at the door, stay tuned, wait for it to repeat, but that doesn't happen. He gets up and walks to the door, holds the handle and wonders what it could be. You know it's not safe to open it like this, without Sebastian, but ...

_"Since when am I afraid to face something?"_ \- Think, more curious than afraid.

Open the door slowly, look first at the field of view you have from that crack, everything looks normal, including the stench. The cough then returns, a bad taste coming to your mouth, probably because of that eternal dust that circulates through the weave. Go back in, look for the water bottle and find it empty.

\- Uhmmm ... - He smirks. - I found a little flaw in the 'perfect butler'!

Unfortunately your thirst is real, and it needs to be appeased now. He remembers a water pump that is close to his home, so he decides to go in search of the divine liquid that will make the dryness of his throat pass. Open the door and leave the house, look around, make sure no one is hiding in the surrounding darkness. He glimpses the pumping structure that neighbors use to collect water and walks over there.

At first it is difficult to handle the mechanism, but soon your bottle is full again, you can then go home. But when he goes in he feels something strange ... A presence ... Think if it is not Sebastian watching outside, but shakes his head, considers it to be just something created by his mind, without realizing that attentive eyes watch him from the darkness .

The man knows him, even if he is different, more sure of himself ... He cannot define. You can't even say why you decided to meet him again, you take that chance, just to satisfy a feeling of ... revenge. That, only this reason would make him leave his luxurious mansion and go into this fetid place. I was sure that Ciel would understand his message and ... He took great pleasure in setting this trap so obvious, but for that very reason so irresistible to the Count. And with it the Phantomhive family will cease to exist.

The boy enters at once, flees the cold that threatens to freeze his unprotected body. He uses the slightly cloudy liquid, but what little matters to him, he feels that his thirst gives way little by little. The tiredness, on the contrary, is still there, present, making him go back to bed, but this time he undresses and lies down with his gown properly dressed. Wrap yourself in the blanket, think about how thin it is and unable to heat it. He misses his bed, the facilities his fortune brings him, but he is aware that this is something he needs to do.

\- I hope Sebastian doesn't take too long ... - He says that a little sleepily, without realizing that he misses him and his protective presence too.

He falls asleep still cold, but overcome by exhaustion. And outside, looking out the window without curtains, the same orbs are still analyzing it. The boy lying, tries to settle under the small blanket, his legs protrude, revealing his thighs, while his feet seek the safety of the cover. This disturbs the man who wants to take revenge, but remembers how he was attracted to that tender white skin ... Soft as a baby's.

\- Ciel Phantomhive ... - The man whispers to himself. - He took my bait. Soon ... I will have you in my hands.


End file.
